


Dialogue

by nagemeikenu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi!Harry, Eventual Happy Ending, Hinny, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Transphobia, trans!ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/pseuds/nagemeikenu
Summary: A journey through Ginger's journey to finding himself, love, and healing a broken bridge between himself and Molly Weasley. This features a trans Ginny who grows into himself and finds his own way through life. Background Hinny, but very minor. TW/CW for general transphobia and an ignorant and stubborn Molly Weasley.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to participate in Trans Fest! I self-prompted a trans!Ginny who would battle not only finding his identity, Voldemort, and go on a quest for love and acceptance, but also his stubborn and tunnel-vision mother. It was beta'd by the amazinggggggggggggggg purplechimera (purplechimera8 on tumblr), who also helped me understand ftm transitions and emotions surrounding it better. It was also sent to confunded-gryffindor (tumblr and ao3) who looked it over for additional grammar and ftm sensitivity. I am so grateful to both of them for looking over the story as I am nonbinary rather than ftm. I hope you enjoy! <3

5 years old:

“Mummy, do I have to wear this?”

“It’s a lovely dress, dear.”

“It’s got so many frills.”

“It suits you.”

“...Alright.”

10 years old:

“Ginny, honestly, you ought to know better.”

“Mum, it’s fun!”

“It’s foolhardy and unladylike. Your brothers shouldn’t have let you tag along.”

“But—”

“Ginny, come along. We’ll go shopping next time you want a bit of adventure. After all, you’ll be at Hogwarts soon. I won’t have my darling girl to shop with anymore.”

“Alright.”

11 years old:

“Mum, I’ll be fine.”

“You’re my baby, I’m going to worry no matter what.”

“It’s Hogwarts, Mum. I’ve got my brothers to help me.”

“That’s what worries me. You’ve not had enough time among girls. My fault. I should have made sure you had more female time.”

“Mum, I like going ‘round with my brothers. What’s wrong with that?”

“Molly, darling, have you seen the twins in a bit?”

“No, I haven’t...oh dear.”

“I’ll help, Mum.”

“You’re a darling girl, Ginny. Thank you.”

12 years old:

“Look after your sister, and do it  _ properly _ .”

“Yes, Mum.”

“I’ll be okay, Mum, I’ve learnt a lot.”

“You best stay out of trouble this year, sweet, you’ve had enough of that to last us a lifetime already. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named going after my daughter…”

“He’s gone, Mum. I’ll really be fine.”

“Ronald.”

“I’ll look after her, Mum.”

“Good boy. And Ginny, you’ll keep out of trouble.”

13 years old:

“I’m thirteen years old, Mum, I’m old enough to cut my hair if I want.”

“Not that short, love, you’ll look like a boy.”

“So what?”

“So you’re a girl, aren’t you? You ought to look like it. Your hair is lovely, why cut it so short and waste it?”

14 years old:

“Honestly, Ginny, what were you thinking? First the hair, now this?”

“I like it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ve much better taste than that. Why not choose something more pretty? Here’s one now, lovely with the flowers on it.”

“I like this one.”

“You’ll hide yourself in that. Show off what you have, love, trust me. That Dean of yours will appreciate it.”

“I’m not dating Dean anymore, Mum. I’m not really dating anyone now.”

“Well, you’ll find yourself a new wizard, won’t you? Nothing catches their eyes like a feminine print covering a lovely lady. Even with her hair short as a boy’s. Try it on, go on now.”

15 years old:

“I just don’t understand it.”

“I like it.”

“I named you Ginerva, not Ginger.”

“It’s a friendly Quidditch nickname.”

“I’ll not be using that. You’re Ginny to me, my sweet girl.”

“Mum—”

“Ginger is a spice, not a name. What’s going on, sweet? First you keep cutting your hair, you don’t wear dresses unless I suggest it, now you’re being called Ginger?”

“I can’t wear dresses to Quidditch matches, Mum.”

“You’ve other occasions to wear pretty things. You are a pretty thing, a lovely flower blooming. I can’t understand why you refuse to show people that.”

“Dresses aren’t functional like trousers. And I wear skirts all day in school.”

“A school skirt doesn’t count, love. Just, try being more feminine. I think you’ll be surprised how much it pleases you to be girly and soft.”

16 years old:

“Ginny, I wish you’d have grown out your hair for this. Ginny? Ginny! Ginerva Weasley!”

“What?”

“Why don’t you respond when I’m clearly speaking to you?”

“I’m sorry, Mum.”

“Why couldn’t you grow your hair out? I just don’t understand why you’d want to keep it short. And what’s this fuss about wearing that lovely bridesmaid dress?”

“I like it short, Mum, and it gets in my way when it’s long. I feel better and more like me when it’s like this.”

“You could pass for a boy with your hair, the clothes you wear; Ginny, why in Merlin’s name would you want that? You’re a girl. You should wear that dress for the wedding. It’s the one thing Fleur and I can agree on.”

“I’ve already said I’ll wear the bloody thing.”

“Why don’t you like it? It’s beautiful.”

“It’s  _ frilly _ and impossible to zip up on my own without a wand.”

“What’s wrong with frills?”

“I don’t like them, Mum.”

“Ginny, come back. Ginny!  _ Ginny! GINERVA WEASLEY! _ ”

“What?”

“Why don’t you answer when I call your name?”

“You’re the only one who calls me that!”

“I’ve already said I’ll not call you a spice, nor a bottle of alcohol. Listen when I call you, Ginerva.”

“Fine. What do you want?”

“Oh, never mind now. Go on.”

17 years old:

“Gin, I don’t know about this.”

“Why not? I’ve been offered a spot—”

“You’re playing as a  _ man _ on this team. I don’t like that.”

“I am a man.”

“You’re my daughter.”

“I’m your  _ son _ . I have been for a long time, you’ve just not faced it.”

“I don’t understand this at all. You’ve always been my daughter in my eyes.”

“You refuse to understand. Your eyes aren’t the eyes that matter.”

“How long have you felt this way? What does  _ Harry _ say?”

“I’ve felt this way as long as I can remember, Mum. And Harry says as long as I’m me, he loves me. Because that’s what love really is.”

“Gin—”

“You’ve never been able to grasp this. You’ve loved me as long as I was a girl. Once I started reflecting what I felt, you and I couldn’t get along. You’ve never been able to accept me, and I know now you never will.”

“I love you! Don’t you dare say I don’t. A mother will always love her daughter.”

“I’m not your daughter. I never have been.”

“Gin, don’t walk away. Gin! Ginny!”

_ Save the date for Harry James Potter and Ginger Rubeus Weasley’s wedding to be held on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch on the 19th of March next year! _

_ Another owl will be sent closer to the date with more details _

_ Bright tidings from the grooms _

“Molly, Ginger and Harry are getting married! Isn’t it wonderful?”

“What? Our Gin’s getting married? Harry finally proposed?”

“Well, I’ve no idea who proposed, but we’ve received a ‘Save the Date’ owl just here.”

“Oh.”

“What is it?”

“‘Ginger Rubeus.’”

“What?”

“She’s changed her name.”

“He what?”

“Ginger  _ Rubeus _ , Arthur.”

“Oh.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Have you considered, Molly, that he’s not spoken to you in two years because you refuse to acknowledge your youngest son?”

“I owl Ronald once a week, Arthur.”

“Ginger’s your son, too.”

“She’s my daughter.”

“Well, there you have it.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s changed his name because it better reflects him as a person. You need to get to know your son..”

“I know exactly who she is. Arthur, don’t walk away from me.”

“There’s no use arguing with you, Molly.”

“Wait, Arthur. Is Gin really serious about this whole ‘I’m a man’ bit?”

“He’s always been serious about that. If you were paying attention, you’d have seen how serious he was  _ and _ that you were pushing him away for years.”

“Arthur—”

“I’m finished with this, Molly. Either  _ listen _ or face a lifetime of never interacting with Ginger or your grandchildren ever again.”

“What are you saying?”

“D’you think Ginger is going to willingly spend time with you? D’you think you’ll be able to visit them and Teddy and whatever children come afterwards?”

“Merlin.”

“Either start seeing Ginger as he is or never see him again. Those are your choices, Molly. Choose wisely.”

20 years old:

“Ginger has played for the Appleby Arrows for three years now as a Chaser, and made Captain just last week.”

“She—he did? Already?”

“Yes, he did. It was in the  _ Prophet _ .”

“Oh, I must have missed it. Where is she—er, he?”

“He’ll be home late tonight; they had practice starting at 5.”

“Oh.”

“Give him time, Molly. I know it’s difficult, but with time—”

“Is there enough time, Harry?”

“I think so. Oh, look at Teddy, he’s fallen asleep.”

“Little lamb. I’m glad I got to see him today.”

“He loves you. Best get him to bed now, though.”

“Of course. Tell Gin...Ginger that I stopped by and said ‘hello.’”

“I will, yeah. Thanks for coming over, Molly.”

“Always good to see you, Harry dear.”

“‘Bye.”

“Harry, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Were you ready to face her?”

“No, but…”

“But nothing. Until you’re ready, you don’t have to do anything.”

“She’s trying.”

“She is. I think she wants to heal that rift, love.”

“I don’t know if we can.”

“Are you willing to try?”

“I think so. I’m just scared.”

“That’s never been an obstacle for you, love. I believe in you, and I believe in your mother. You both need to give each other a chance, that’s all. Both of you need to try.”

“I can try.”

“That’s all I ask.”

21 years old:

“Mum, good to see you.”

“Good to see you, dear.”

“Teddy’s been asking when you were popping by all morning.”

“I’ve been looking forward to seeing him. He’s a remarkable child.”

“Yes, he is.”

“So were you. I can remember when you started at Hogwarts, and immediately picked up Charms like you had just been waiting for half a chance.”

“I loved Charms class.”

“It seems we have an affinity for them—Fred and George invent them; Charlie knows just which one to calm a dragon; Merlin knows Percy has always had a way with them. Bill and Ron seem to be the exceptions of the Weasley boys, but they have their gifts.”

“Bill had a way with Runes we never expected.”

“Well, he didn’t get it from me!”

“Ron’s, well, Ron.”

“Our Ronald has quite a way with the cooking charms, as we’ve found. You won’t quite find that in a textbook. I suppose that’s why I always underestimated him…”

“He’s doing so well, though. I love his bakery.”

“I couldn’t be prouder of any of my boys. Each of you found your way. You may not use your charms expertise—”

“You’d be surprised.”

“I’m sure I don’t want to know. It’s good to hear you laugh, Ginger.”

“It’s good to laugh with you.”

“I know I’ve been difficult.”

“I didn’t make it easy.”

“You weren’t going through an easy thing, Ginger. I was stubborn and didn’t see who you are. I wouldn’t. I can and do now, and I know better than I did. I had to learn from each of my boys, had to see each of them clearly instead of what I believed them to be.”

“I’ve got the afternoon off on Tuesday. Teddy’ll be off playing at Andy’s, and Harry’s got exam marking to do. Could I come to tea?”

“I’d love to have you, Ginger. Dad and I’ll be glad to see you.”


End file.
